


Es una cita

by Cor_Vida



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: First Dates, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Quote: Ngk (Good Omens), Sexual Inexperience
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:01:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29135967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cor_Vida/pseuds/Cor_Vida
Summary: Crowley había tratado de convencerse a si mismo de que lo que sentía por el ángel era lujuria, el impulso demoniaco de profanar y corromper a una criatura celestial, pero a quien quería engañar… sabía que no era eso, nunca lo había sido en realidad.Quizás fuese hora de hacer algo al respecto.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	1. Ahora

El mundo no se había acabado, y un ángel y un demonio habían sobrevivido a los intentos de destrucción de sus antiguos bandos.

La sensación de seguridad había tardado en asentarse pero, tras varios meses sin noticias de Arriba ni de Abajo, Crowley y Azirafel empezaron a respirar aliviados, al menos por el momento.

Crowley estaba encantado de poder concentrarse en el ahora por primera vez en once años, y su ahora consistía en observar al ángel y tratar de no suspirar muy alto.

Sentado en la hierba del parque el ser celestial se dejaba acariciar por los rayos del tímido sol de primavera. Tenía los ojos cerrados y su expresión era de inmensa placidez.

Casi se podía intuir su halo, refractando la luz en una miríada de colores y, al contrario de lo que se podría esperar, el demonio se sentía irremisiblemente atraído hacia esa luminosidad.

Crowley había tratado de convencerse a si mismo de que lo que sentía por el ángel era lujuria, el impulso demoniaco de profanar y corromper a una criatura celestial, pero a quien quería engañar… sabía que no era eso, nunca lo había sido en realidad.

Quizás fuese hora de hacer algo al respecto.

***

El demonio aparcó ante la librería y se bajó del coche para abrirle la puerta al ángel.

\- Oh, gracias querido, no tienes por que molestarte – dijo él, aunque los dos sabían que le encantaban esas pequeñas galanterías.

\- Bah, olvídalo- replicó el demonio restándole importancia y acompañándolo el corto trecho hasta las escaleras. Entonces se acordó de lo del concierto. No tenía ningún plan al respecto, pero empezaba a pensar que si realmente iba a hacer algún movimiento ésta podría ser una excusa tan buena como otra cualquiera.

\- Oye, me van a conseguir entradas para la filarmónica de Londres, para este viernes… ¿te apetece que vayamos juntos?- dijo con fingida naturalidad, pero no pudo evitar hundir las manos en los bolsillos de sus vaqueros, reprimiendo el implso de fritar la puntera de su bota contra el suelo. 

\- ¿Qué tocan? - preguntó Azirafel, más para no parecer demasiado ansioso que otra cosa.

\- Verdi.

\- ¡Oh! Maravilloso. ¡Cuenta conmigo!

El demonio asintió y el otro le deseo buenas noches mientras subía el breve tramo de escaleras hacia la puerta.

Hacer un movimiento… ¿por qué tenía que ser todo tan difícil?. Entonces se dio cuenta de que no lo era. Después de seis mil años no iba a esperar ni un segundo más.

\- Emm… Ángel - llamó su atención observando al ser celestial sobre el borde de sus gafas oscuras. 

\- ¿Si? – preguntó Azirafel desde el umbral, extrañado por el tono de su compañero.

\- Es una cita – dijo el demonio a medio camino entre una afirmación y una pregunta.

Azirafel se quedó paralizado un segundo, pero cuando reaccionó una sonrisa y un ligero rubor adornaban su rostro.

-Sí, claro. Por supuesto.

El demonio asintió de nuevo, sintiendo como una supernova estallaba en su pecho. Se sentó tras el volante del Bentley y dejó escapar una bocanada de aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo.

La radio se encendió a traición

_I can serenade and gently play on your heart strings_

_Be your Valentino just for you_

_Ooh, love, ooh, loverboy_

_What’re you doin’ tonight, hey, boy?_

Crowley la apagó de malos modos

-Ngk… tú cállate

***

\- Mierda, mierda, joder, mierda….- maldijo Crowley mientras se colocaba el pelo de forma compulsiva. Tenía que recoger al ángel en media hora y aun seguía en calzoncillos.

“ _Es una cita_ ” se oyó decir a si mismo. ¿A quien se le ocurre? ¿En que coño estaba pensando? No podía haber elegido una forma peor de establecer unas expectativas muy poco razonables para una actividad que habían hecho juntos miles de veces.

-Y por si fuera poco no tengo nada que ponerme- se quejó mirando en su vestidor lleno a rebosar de prendas. Jamás conseguiría parecer una buena decisión, pero al menos podría tratar de tener un aspecto más aceptable para la sensibilidad de un ser celestial el particular.

Entre toda aquella tela tenía que haber algo que le gustase a Azirafel. Abrió un cajón al azar y encontró un antiguo collar lleno de runas y símbolos cabalísticos. Al ángel le encantaban esas cosas, podría empezar desde ahí.

Aún en ropa interior se puso el adorno y entonces todo fue un poco más sencillo. Pensó en hacia donde miraba el ángel en sus veladas juntos y trató de tocar todos los palos. Pantalones negros, ajustados a su figura como si fuesen de lycra, las botas con el tacón un par de centímetros más alto. Una camiseta de cuello en v para realzar la joya y un chaleco burdeos que llevaba tanto tiempo en su armario que se había puesto y pasado de moda dos o tres veces.

Se puso su americana negra y se miró al espejo. No había sido tan difícil ¿no? Ahora solo tenía que aguantar una noche sin ser un capullo.

Llegaba tarde, así que condujo como un maníaco doblando las leyes de la física a su voluntad. Al menos hasta que llegó al SoHo, entonces redujo la velocidad tratando de parecer lo más respetable posible

Azirafel lo esperaba fuera, sonrió al ver el coche y a Crowley se le cortó la respiración. Al parecer no había sido el único preocupado por su aspecto.

La combinación general era la de siempre, era en los detalles donde se obraba la magia.

La camisa azul claro había sido sustituida por una de un elegante color marfil, el chaleco no era el usual, con esa tela desgastada por el uso. No diría que era nuevo (no parecía comprado en estos dos últimos siglos) pero a penas se había usado. Una de esas prendas reservadas para ocasiones especiales. El tejido color beige se combinaba con flores de lis doradas en un elegante estampado. La habitual pajarita no era de cuadros sino de un suave dorado a juego con el dibujo del chaleco.

Frenó y se bajó para saludar al ángel, y entonces se dio cuenta de que no sabía como. El contacto físico no era frecuente entre ellos. Se quedó paralizado a unos centímetros del ser celestial.

-Hola- dijo sin aliento- estás muy…ngk – dijo incapaz de encontrar un adjetivo que le hiciese justicia. El ángel pareció captar el concepto y se ruborizó levemente.

Esos ojos grises lo recorrieron de arriba abajo, deteniéndose en los lugares adecuados (la curva de una cadera, la camiseta ajustada a su pecho, el collar entre sus clavículas)

\- Oh, es imposible competir contigo, querido. Estás arrebatador con cualquier cosa, pero a poco que te esfuerzas… es evidente por que te eligieron para tentar a Eva.

Crowley no supo como responder a eso, así que se inclinó un poco más hacia el ángel y depositó un tenue beso en su mejilla. Se sintió ridículo al segundo, así que volvió al coche y abrió la puerta para Azirafel.

\- ¿Nos vamos?- dijo tratando de sentirse menos incómodo.

\- Sí, por supuesto- respondió el ángel entrando en el coche.

Parecía indiferente a lo que acababa de ocurrir, pero el demonio captó por la periferia de su visión como el ser celestial acariciaba el punto exacto dónde él lo había besado.

***

El concierto fue estupendo, el demonio casi podía sentir como el ángel vibraba de la emoción a su lado cuando la orquesta atacaba sus piezas favoritas. Trató de cogerlo de la mano un par de veces hasta que Azirafel, harto de sus vacilantes intentos, entrelazó sus dedos con los de él y se dedicó a acariciar el dorso de su mano con su pulgar. Crowley se deleitó en el contacto y dejó de prestarle atención a la música, podrían estar interpretando a Verdi, a Mozart o a Take That, ¿a quién coño le importaba?

Desde ese momento todo fue a mejor. Cenaron en un minúsculo restaurante francés. El oscuro vino tinto sobre esos labios rosas y los sonidos que desató la decadente tarta de fresas pasaron a formar parte del material que conformaban los sueños húmedos de Crowley.

No podía creer lo relajados que estaban. El demonio pensó que estaría de los nervios toda la noche, pero la conversación fluía como siempre, aunque salpicada de breves contactos que hacían que se le erizase el vello de la nuca.

Unas horas más tarde Crowley aparcó de nuevo ante la librería y acompañó al ángel a la puerta. Existía una regla no escrita sobre los besos en las citas y, en ausencia de una ocasión mejor, debían darse ahora. Era la situación más incómoda del mundo y Crowley se maldijo a si mismo por haber colaborado en la creación de esa convención social en particular. Las dos partes sabían lo que estaba por venir, pero dar el primer paso era una pesadilla.

Azirafel lo miro entre esas largas pestañas, se mordió el labio inferior y el negro corazón del demonio se expandió lleno de ternura y deseo.

Crowley acortó la distancia entre ellos respirando pesadamente. Su mirada alternaba entre esos ojos grisáceos y los tiernos labios rosas. Se notó temblar de pura anticipación. Sus dedos rozaron la mejilla del ángel y éste cerró los ojos, presionando contra su mano y recreándose en el contacto.

El demonio se inclinó hacia él, sabiendo que en cuanto sus labios se tocasen no habría vuelta atrás ni podría controlar los impulsos que llevaba reprimiendo seis milenios.

Fue el ángel quien recorrió los últimos centímetros, por una vez Crowley no había sido capaz de moverse suficientemente rápido para él.

Los labios del ser celestial sabía a vino y fresas. Los largos dedos del demonio se enterraron entre esos cabellos blanquecinos apretándolo más contra su boca, deseando memorizar cada segundo de ese beso. El primero. 

Las manos del ángel se aferraron a sus estrechas caderas como si su vida dependiese de ello y Crowley gruñó contra su boca. Entonces recordó que estaban en la calle, a plena vista y con un esfuerzo sobrehumano se separó un doloroso centímetro de esos labios adictivos.

\- Deberíamos… em…- vocalizó con dificultad y el ángel pareció despertar de un trance.

-¡Oh! - Exclamó pestañeando y mirando a su alrededor- Sí claro.

Ni siquiera se molestó en buscar las llaves, chasqueó los dedos y la puerta se abrió para ellos. Avanzaron hacia la trastienda compartiendo miradas de complicidad y alguna caricia en el dorso de una mano. Cuando se sentaron en el sofá sus labios volvieron a juntarse como si estuviesen imantados.

La boca del ángel se sentía tan bien contra la suya. La suave lengua exploraba en interior sin descanso y esas manos delicadas y fuertes al mismo tiempo acariciaban sus hombros, su pecho y sus costados. Crowley subió las rodillas al sofá, sin romper el beso, y se echo un poco sobre el ser celestial, que cedió al movimiento quedando recostado sobre el los cojines.

El demonio casi tenía miedo de las sensaciones que se despertaban en él. El deseo no dejaba de crecer, necesitaba más del ángel, más besos, más contacto, sentir esa blanca piel contra la suya.

Entonces Azirafel dio un respingo, se separó de él y le volvió el rostro, surcado de una inesperada expresión de dolor o decepción. Sus manos ya no estaban en sus costados, sino que se recogían contra el pecho del ángel apretadas en sendos puños.

Alarmado Crowley se incorporó y el otro aprovechó para levantarse también.

\- Lo siento – susurró el ángel tembloroso – yo… yo no…

El demonio lo miraba estupefacto, trató de decir algo, pero no fue capaz de impedir que el ángel se apresurase a encerrarse en el pequeño cuarto de aseo de la librería. En un par de segundos él mismo estaba contra la puerta, tratando de descubrir si el ángel se encontraba bien.

\- Ángel ¿Qué ocurre? ¡Abre!- dijo golpeando la madera, pero no obtuvo respuesta. - Azirafel…- lo intentó de nuevo.

\- Estoy bien - dijo al fin la débil voz del ángel

\- Dejame entrar - ordenó sintiendo como el miedo se asentaba en su pecho. 

\- Crowley, márchate por favor.

Así que era eso. El demonio había pensado que Azirafel estaba a gusto con él, que estaba disfrutando con lo que estaba pasando entre ellos, pero estaba equivocado.

El ángel lo había intentado, quizás sinceramente, pero al final debía haberse sentido asqueado ante el contacto íntimo con la criatura infernal.

Crowley se dobló por la cintura, tirándose del pelo en un gesto de rabia y desesperación. Su puño se estrelló contra la puerta del pequeño aseo.

\- Está bien- gritó- ¿Qué te crees? ¿Que no tengo nada mejor que hacer que estar aquí aguantando tus desplantes? ¡Si tienes algo que decirme sal y dímelo a la cara, por una vez!

Crowley le dio un par de minutos pero cuando solo recibió silencio por respuesta cogió su chaqueta y salió de la tienda hecho una furia.

Pasó la noche conduciendo sin rumbo por las calles de Londres. Amargado en la ira que lo consumía.

La había pagado con el ángel, pero realmente no era culpa suya. Crowley ya había temido que pudiera pasar algo así: ‘Un ángel, un demonio…probablemente explotaría’. Pues ahí estaba, y le había explotado en la cara, como siempre.

¿Se podía ser más estúpido? Lo que tenían estaba perfectamente bien. Pero no... él siempre tenía que tensar la cuerda. El arreglo, el agua bendita, huir juntos... ¿No podía haberse conformado por una vez? Demonio codicioso y desagradecido. 

A eso de las ocho de la mañana se detuvo ante la librería. Se había comportado como un capullo. El ángel merecía al menos una disculpa.


	2. Experimentos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- ¡Por Satán! soy un demonio, es jodidamente normal que no te haya gustado – continuó del tirón, sacando el tema a flote antes de que todo se pusiese aun más incómodo.
> 
> -Lo cierto querido – empezó el ángel mirándose las manos incomodo, tragándose su sonrojo y tratando de explicarse- es que el problema es más bien el opuesto.

El ángel le daba vueltas al whiskey del fondo de su vaso. Varias botellas vacías descansaban sobre su escritorio, pero el alcohol había fracasado en ahogar su creciente sensación de fracaso. Miró hacia el rincón donde parte de la ropa que había elegido para la cita permanecía pulcramente doblada. Sus pantalones y su ropa interior se secaban en el piso de arriba. Se acabó su copa de un trago, tratando de olvidar su vergüenza. ¿Cómo se supone que se le explicarle “ _eso_ ” a alguien como Crowley?

Se había sentido tan bien, emocionado como un colegial por poder llamarle a sus encuentros por su nombre, pero ahora… Hipó ligeramente y se tragó un sollozo, arrebujándose en su vieja chaqueta.

Sólo había tenido que hacer una cosa. Una solamente. Tomar lo que el demonio quisiera darle, pero había sido incapaz. Su corporación primero y su cerebro después lo habían traicionado y lo único que había conseguido había sido apartarlo de su lado. Como siempre. Parecía que su única habilidad era herir a su amigo de las formas más retorcidas posibles.

La puerta se abrió y antes de que se cerrase sintió el característico poder demoníaco resonando en el espacio.

\- ¡¿Crowley?! – se oyó exclamar con ese tono patético y necesitado que lo devolvía inmediatamente a la Bastilla. Trató de levantarse, pero se mareó y cayó pesadamente en su sillón.

Crowley se apoyó contra el quicio del arco que separaba la trastienda del resto del espacio y se quitó las gafas oscuras, masajeándose el puente de la nariz. Parecía agotado.

\- ¿Podemos hablar? – dijo con tristeza.

\- Sí… por supuesto, querido – respondió el ángel sintiendo que se estaba agarrando a un clavo ardiendo. Quizás aun tuviese arreglo. Compuso una mueca y drenó el alcohol de su sistema, dejando lo justo para sentirse un poco más valiente.

El otro dudó un segundo, pero se sentó en el sofá como era habitual, aunque quizás un poco menos expansivo que de costumbre.

\- Crowley- empezó el ángel antes de que el impulso lo abandonase – lo siento muchísimo. Me temo que lo he estropeado todo.

-¡No ángel! – farfulló- tú… yo… nhhggkkk – se cubrió la cara con las manos y lo intentó de nuevo. - Azirafel, ha sido todo culpa mía, no tienes que hacer nada que no quieras. Si no deseas ese tipo de contacto físico conmigo lo entiendo perfectamente.

Azirafel lo miró de hito en hito. ¿Entonces Crowley no había entendido nada? ¿Había creído que su reacción había sido fruto del desagrado?

\- ¡Por Satán! soy un demonio, es jodidamente normal que no te haya gustado – continuó del tirón, sacando el tema a flote antes de que todo se pusiese aun más incómodo.

El ángel jugueteo con el borde de su desgastado chaleco. Había frotado ese zona en particular tantas veces que el suave terciopelo había desaparecido por completo. Iba a tener que decirlo en voz alta, entonces.

-Lo cierto querido – empezó mirándose las manos incomodo, tragándose su sonrojo, tratando de explicarse- es que el problema es más bien el opuesto.

Crowley frunció el ceño confuso. Sin las gafas sus enormes ojos dorados desplegaban toda su expresividad

\- ¿Qué sí te ha gustado? ¿Y eso es un problema?- croo desconcertado.

\- Al parecer sí. Por lo visto mi corporación ha sido la que…. Bueno… ha ido demasiado rápido esta vez. - Le ardían las mejillas de pura vergüenza. Llevaba seis milenios en el mundo, a estas alturas debía ser capaz de controlar las reacciones de ese estúpido cuerpo, pero lo que el demonio le estaba descubriendo era tan nuevo para él…

Crowley pestañeó lentamente procesando la información.

\- ¿Fue eso lo que ocurrió? ¿Tú te… es decir… tuviste un… un orgasmo? – preguntó el demonio atragantado con la palabra.

Azirafel se ruborizó aún más, incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos, pero en la periferia de su visión observó como Crowley se enderezaba en el sofá, como desaparecía la resignación de sus maneras.

-¡Ángel! No hay por que avergonzarse, a los humanos les pasa todo el tiempo- exclamó el demonio, su voz volviéndose más aguda por la emoción - La verdad, me jode que pienses que yo me enfadaría por algo así… Es completamente normal, sobre todo las primeras veces…-entonces lo entendió - OH Mierda. Soy gilipollas.

Azirafel se mordió el labio inferior sin saber cómo continuar la conversación, esperando aun una reacción negativa. Su intención había sido la de esquivar el asunto de su inexperiencia, no darle demasiada importancia y, simplemente dejar que Crowley llevase las riendas. Pero no, su absurda corporación había decidido entrar en la pubertad y descontrolarse completamente.

El demonio no se enfadó, pero lo miró algo dolido.

\- Ángel- dijo casi en un susurro - ¿Por qué no me lo contaste?

\- No sabía como ibas a reaccionar, si ibas a ser comprensivo…- respondió Azirafel tratando de justificar su comportamiento.

\- ¿Comprensivo?- repitió el demonio ofendido - Habría sido la hostia de comprensivo.

\- ¿Ah, sí? – dijo el ángel sarcástico. La escena de Crowley gritándole a través de la puerta del baño aún estaba fresca en su memoria.

\- ¡Pues sí, joder!- dijo el demonio elevando el tono, deslizándose lentamente hacia la incoherencia - No ves que pensé que yo… que tú… nggggk

\- Palabras, querido, por favor.

Crowley cogió una temblorosa bocanada de aire, cerró los ojos y ocultó la cara tras sus manos de nuevo tratando de poner en orden sus pensamientos. Cuando al fin habló su voz era a penas un murmullo.

\- Pensé que te apartabas de mi porque no podías tolerar mi contacto. Que la aversión hacia mi naturaleza había superado por fin nuestro… - trago ruidosamente y se clavó las uñas en los muslos a través de la tela del pantalón – nuestro afecto.

Azirafel sintió como se le encogía el corazón. ¿Cómo había estado tan ciego? No estaban hablando de sexo. No únicamente al menos. Otros quizás pudieran compartimentar sus emociones, pero entre ellos era imposible. La amistad, el deseo, la complicidad y el cariño se entremezclaban formando un intrincado amasijo. Una estrella ardiente en continua combustión que fusionaba todos esos sentimientos para producir incesantes pulsos de amor.

El ángel se levantó de su sillón para sentarse en el sofá junto al demonio. Tomó sus manos entre las suyas y acarició el dorso dulcemente con sus pulgares.

\- ¿Cómo podría, querido mío? Te he visto orbitar a mi alrededor durante milenios, se que no te desagrada mi naturaleza, ¿por qué habría de sentir aversión hacia la tuya? Ángel, demonio ¿Qué importa? Eres hermoso, inteligente, dulce y bueno. Sí, Crowley, bueno – repitió ante la mueca que compuso el ser infernal- Y tengo que dejar de ser tan obtuso, porque no puedo permitirme perderte.

El demonio se abalanzó sobre él y lo abrazó con fuerza. Azirafel suspiró y se relajó entre esos largos brazos.

Lo oyó reír contra su cuello y se separaron lentamente.

\- Aún no me lo creo. Tú el ángel hedonista por excelencia… evitando los placeres de la carne. ¿Nunca has tenido ni una pizca de curiosidad?

\- Por supuesto que sí – dijo el ángel claudicando. ¿Qué objeto tenía ya hacerse el casto?- Pero Arriba no habrían aprobado. Seguramente habría recibido algo más que una carta poco educada. El objeto de mis deseos no ha sido precisamente un humano.

Fue a Crowley al que le tocó ruborizarse esta vez. Boqueó un par de veces y se esforzó por aportar a la conversación algo más que sonidos inconexos.

-Pero ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? Habría… habríamos sido más cuidadosos.

Azirafel chasqueó la lengua

\- Precisamente por eso. No quería que hicieses un drama al respecto. Tú tienes mucha más experiencia en estos temas que yo… Con todas esas tentaciones a tus espaldas…

\- Sehh bueno… me se la teoría… insertar pivote A en ranura B… ¿qué mas hay que saber?

\- ¿La teoría? Entonces… ¿tu tampoco has tenido nunca… ehm... ese tipo de relaciones?

\- Eh, que quede claro que yo he tenido un montón de sexo- se defendió el demonio.

Azirafel alzó una ceja escéptico

\- Solo que ha sido, esencialmente… conmigo mismo…

El ángel pestañeó lentamente y luego estalló en una ruidosa carcajada. Crowley no pudo evitar reír también, divertido por lo absurdo de la situación, pero sobre todo aliviado. (Joder, tenían que trabajar lo de hablar las cosas ANTES de que fuesen un problema)

Cuando la risa remitió Azirafel le dedicó una tímida mirada entre sus pestañas blanquísimas. El próximo paso era evidente, pero quizás se estuviesen empeñando en apresurar las cosas.

-Oye, ángel… no tenemos que hacer nada ahora mismo- dijo el demonio tratando de normalizar la situación – es temprano, podríamos ir a dar un paseo, comer algo y ver como nos va.

Azirafel sonrió y asintió, sintiéndose mucho más relajado. Si algo tenían era tiempo.

***

No llegaron a la comida. A la mitad de su paseo por el parque Crowley rodeó al ángel con uno de sus lagos brazos y éste creyó que se le saldría el corazón del pecho. Se detuvieron ante el estanque, pero Azirafel no miraba a los patos, sus ojos grises recorrían una y otra vez el familiar rostro del ser que había sido su punto de referencia a través de los siglos. Sólo podía pensar en las vivencias que habían compartido y en las que aun les quedaban por compartir.

-Querido… creo que me gustaría que nos fuésemos a casa.

\- ¡Oh, gracias a Di… Sat… quién sea! – exclamó el demonio – pensé que no lo dirías nunca.

En diez minutos el ángel se encontraban abriendo la puerta de la librería. Crowley parecía incapaz de sacarle las manos de encima. En su hombro, en su mejilla, en la curva de su espalda… se besaron contra una estantería y caminaron torpemente hasta el sofá, pero una vez sentados uno junto al otro se dieron cuenta de que no sabían muy bien por donde empezar.

Crowley se deshizo de sus gafas y trató, sin éxito, de abordar el tema con naturalidad.

-Em… ¿Qué te…? Es decir… ¿Cómo quieres…?

-¿Más besos? – atajó el ángel.

\- Sí, eso se nos da bien- dijo el demonio hundiendo sus largos dedos entre esos rizos blanquecinos y asaltando de nuevo los labios angelicales.

El beso subió de intensidad rápidamente. Azirafel acogió la lengua de Crowley en su boca con un gemido y se apretó mas contra él.

Habiéndose sincerado con el demonio, y sabiendo que éste era tan inexperto como él mismo, la mayor parte de la ansiedad del ángel había desaparecido. No creía que fuese a perder el control como la ultima vez, pero sus pantalones empezaban a sentirse realmente incómodos y una curiosa sensación, cálida y escalofriante al mismo tiempo, descendía desde su vientre hacia su pubis.

Suspiró y se separó del demonio, apoyando su frente contra la de él y jadeando ligeramente.

\- Oh, querido… necesito… algo- dijo el ángel incapaz de nombrar las sensaciones que lo asaltaban, solo sabia que una avidez crecía en él imparable- pero no se…

Entonces Crowley deslizó una mano entre ellos y acarició el esfuerzo erecto de Azirafel a través de la tela, provocando un ruidoso gemido.

-Ahh sí, justo eso.

El demonio lo estimuló un poco más, provocando otras sensaciones realmente agradables y haciendo que el ángel ronronease de placer contra sus labios.

-Ven aquí- dijo jadeante- recostándose contra el respaldo del sofá y conduciendo a Azirafel hacia su regazo.

El ángel no perdió un segundo. En cuanto se encontró rodeando a Crowley con sus anchos muslos la ropa empezó a ser un estorbo. Desabrochó con torpeza los botones del chaleco del demonio y le quitó la ajustada camiseta por la cabeza antes de que él empezase si quiera con su camisa.

El ángel se relamió ante la obscena cantidad de carne expuesta. El pecho del demonio estaba cubierto con una estela de vello pelirrojo que bajaba entre la tersa musculatura hacia la concavidad de su vientre. Recorrió con un dedo esa línea descendente provocando que se erizaran los suaves pelillos y el demonio aspiró ruidosamente entre sus dientes apretados.

Se besaron de nuevo, esta vez de forma más descuidada y salvaje. Los afilados dientes Crowley se ocupaban en morder sus labios y la línea de su mandíbula, perdido en la pasión del momento.

Azirafel podía sentir la rigidez de su esfuerzo contra el suyo propio y no pudo reprimir el impulso de desabrochar esos pantalones imposibles. Necesitaba complacer a la criatura infernal, hacer que se sintiese tan bien como él mismo.

Con cuidado liberó el miembro de la tela, ayudado por el demonio que se arqueaba contra el sofá para facilitarle el trabajo. Su mano inexperta recorrió la palpitante longitud, acariciando la piel aterciopelada y buscando los lugares que hacían que Crowley gimiese con más fuerza.

-Así – gruñó el demonio colocando sus dedos alrededor de su miembro, mostrándole como le gustaba.

Alentado por los sonidos que arrancaba de la garganta de su compañero Azirafel intentó unos movimientos algo más intensos, descubriendo el rosado glande en la bajada y acariciándolo con el pulgar al subir.

\- Ahh, ángel… – gimió el demonio de pronto clavando sus largos dedos en las nalgas del ser celestial. Azirafel repitió el movimiento

\- ¡Ooohh, joder! No… nononono.

El cuerpo de Crowley se tensó involuntariamente, se agarró al ángel con más fuerza y eyaculó sobre su pecho y sobre la mano del otro.

Azirafel no creía haber visto nunca nada tan excitante. El rostro del demonio transfigurado por el placer, los tendones que se marcaban bajo la piel de su largo cuello, las perlas de sudor que adornaban su frente y su pecho. Sabía que ya estaba enganchado, que querría provocarle esa sensación una y otra vez hasta el fin de los tiempos.

Crowley reposó su frente contra su hombro, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

\- Mierda… - murmuró - ¿ves lo que te decía? Pasa todo el tiempo.

El ángel tomó su rostro entre sus manos, mirándolo orgulloso de lo que había conseguido y lo besó en la frente y en los labios.

\- Creo que te merece un descanso, querido mío- dijo con una tierna sonrisa surcando su rostro.

-¡Ah no! No creas que te vas a librar tan fácilmente, angelito pervertido- dijo alzándolo en vilo y dejándolo caer sentado sobre el sofá- ya has hecho tus experimentos conmigo, ahora me toca a mi.

Crowley se arrodilló entre sus piernas y acarició sus muslos sobre la tela del pantalón. Alcanzó los botones de su camisa y los desabrochó uno a uno, exponiendo cada vez un trocito más de piel pálida y besando cada centímetro que descubría.

Azirafel era incapaz de quitarle los ojos de encima. La criatura semidesnuda arrodillada ante él, mimando su vientre redondeado como si fuese un ídolo pagano.

Cuando el demonio depositó un beso en el prominente bulto que aún perduraba en sus pantalones temió perder el control de nuevo. Sus largos dedos desabrocharon los botones con tortuosa lentitud y envolvieron su esfuerzo con delicadeza.

\- Siempre había querido hacer esto- murmuró el demonio relamiéndose obscenamente justo antes de depositar un beso en la inflamada cabeza de su miembro.

Azirafel se mordió el labio inferior y se aferró con fuerza los cojines del sofá. Ni las descripciones más explícitas de esa práctica en particular lo habrían preparado para la sensación de verse rodeado por esos labios.

Crowley succionó un momento la sensible cabeza y luego recorrió toda la longitud con su lengua, de la base a la punta. El ángel gimió ruidosamente y dejó caer la cabeza contra el respaldo del sofá, perdido en la sensación.

El demonio repitió sus experimentos un par de veces, recreándose en los lugares más sensibles, y luego introdujo el esfuerzo en su boca todo lo que fue capaz. La mirada grisácea de Azirafel volvía a estar sobre él, siguiendo los movimientos de sus manos y sus labios.

\- Ohh, querido- farfulló sobrepasado por las sensaciones- eres increíble…esa lengua tuya… mmm… va a acabar conmigo.

Sin pensarlo demasiado el ángel acarició los cabellos pelirrojos, enredando sus dedos entre los mechones más largos, entonces se dio cuenta de que quizás estuviese forzando los movimientos del demonio y lo soltó, pero Crowley lo agarró por la muñeca.

El demonio retiró sus labios, sin dejar de estimularlo con su mano.

-Está bien, ángel- dijo frotando sus cabellos contra la palma de la mano del ser celestial- dime como lo quieres.

Azirafel obedeció, guiando con su mano la cabeza del demonio, cogiendo confianza poco a poco al ver que no molestaba a su compañero.

Su orgasmo se construía rápidamente, pero el ángel controlaba mejor la sensación. Estaba cerca pero aún no… entonces Crowley bajó hasta que su nariz se enterró entre el vello de su pubis, tragó a su alrededor y cualquier ilusión de control estalló como una pompa de jabón.

\- ¡Crowley! – fue lo único que consiguió articular antes de que su orgasmo lo inundara, provocando que su cuerpo temblase en espasmos de placer.

El demonio se retiró, pero la mayor parte de los fluidos del ángel acabaron sobre su rostro y sus labios.

\- Lo… lo siento, querido… - mustió Azirafel mirándolo horrorizado, pero Crowley le dedicó una sonrisa retorcida y recogió parte del blanco líquido con la punta de su lengua.

\- ¡Crowley! ¡No!- lo reprendió el ángel ruborizándose furiosamente y chasqueó los dedos para conseguir una toalla húmeda. Podría haberlo limpiado con un milagro, pero hacerlo a la manera humana tenía su encanto.

Se arrodilló junto a él y retiró el producto de su placer compartido del rostro y el vientre del demonio. Éste lo abrazó y Azirafel le devolvió el gesto, acunándose mutuamente y compartiendo más besos, estos más castos, menos urgentes.

\- ¿Qué te parece si trasladamos esto al dormitorio?-preguntó el ángel acariciando los cabellos pelirrojos, peinándolos entre sus dedos. – Podemos tomarnos un descanso y ver si nos apetece seguir con nuestros experimentos esta tarde.

El demonio sonrió con malicia.

\- Angel, tengo seis mil años de fantasías y perversiones sobre nosotros dos. Vamos a necesitar bastante más que una tarde. – repuso con un tono salvaje tratando de escandalizar al ser celestial.

\- ¡Oh! – exclamó Azirafel con naturalidad y se levantó devolviéndole su sonrisa mas bastarda- Entonces deja que cambie el cartel a “De vacaciones” y enseguida estoy contigo.

\- ¡NGK!


End file.
